


Charlie´s diary

by Freyja



Series: Charlie and Don M-preg fiction [1]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyja/pseuds/Freyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don finds thanks to Larry what happened with his brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Charlie´s diary  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Author: Freyja   
Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs

Don was at his home, his mother´s funeral long behind it had been a month and now finally he had some answers  
Larry took pity on him and and give him what he so despertly was looking for, news about him.  
Him being his baby brother Charles Edward Eppes the love of his life  
Don loved Charlie more than a brother should and three years ago after a night with him, Don took off, convinced himself that leaving was the best thing to do, so he tooks he stuff and went away, not even saying goodbye,because he knew, he understood that if he saw his angel he wouldn´t be able to leave.  
He cut all comunication, even refuse to take Charlie´s calls  
So when his father called him telling him about his mom´s illness he return and he expected to find Charlie there, but he didn´t even see him, and then his beloved mother died and still no Charlie.  
He asked his father but he always got the same answer  
"Donnie it isn´t your bussiness, leave it"  
After the funeral, he started searching for his brother and found nothing, thanks to God, Megan Revees was dating Larry, one of Charlie´s best friend and he took pity and give Don a diary telling him that in there he would be able to find what he was looking for.  
So now here was Don with a beer in his hand and the diary in the other, he opened the first page.

September 3   
Dear Donnie  
Today I woke up looking for you and dad told me that you left  
You left??? You left me?, Why Don? Not even a good bye?, were you that ashamed of loving me?  
Am I so bad to love?  
I love you Don please come back to me  
Charlie

A few tears scaped Don´s eyes   
"I´m sorry buddy"  
He kept reading

October 20   
Dear Donnie  
You´re not comming back?  
My heart hurts so much, I try to drown myself in my math but I don´t know if that alone is going to help me  
I miss you so much, I love you   
Charlie

Don couldn´t believe how much Charlie loved him

November 15   
Dear Don  
Amita says I have a broken heart  
Is that right? Is that why it hurts so much? Why I feel so bad?  
Mom says she´s taking me to the hospital but can they fix broken hearts there?  
I try to keep moving, to move on but I can´t, I have always known that it was you I can´t love anyone else but you  
I´m sorry that I can´t be what you want in a brother  
I love you and I wish you can find happyness  
Charlie

November 17  
Dear Donnie  
Today I fainted, I was teaching at calsi and the next thing I remember was an ambulance and someone –(I think Amita)-telling me that everything was going to be alright  
Yeah right  
I don´t feel good, and I´m scared because I don´t like hospitals  
Mom came and she holded my hand while they took some blood  
I´m scared and I wish you were here  
Charlie  
Don was alarmed, his love was ill, is this why he wasn´t around? Because he´s ill? Where is Charlie? Don´s strugling to keep his emotions in check, he made a terrible mistake in leaving.  
In desperation to find about Charlie´s condition he opened the next page.  
November 20  
Dear Donnie  
I´m pregnant, the doctor told me, I´m having a baby, your baby  
Charlie  
Don´s beer was in the floor next to Don´s jaw  
"OMG did he read right a baby? He got Charlie pregnant?"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Charlie´s diary chapter two

Don couldn´t believe what he was reading, he had gotten Charlie pregnant, no, he didn´t just walk away from the love of his life while he was pregnant, no, he didn´t do that.  
He begin pacing the floor of his aparment, thinking, Charlie, a baby, his baby, Charlie had been pregnant and he was all alone.  
He took the diary and kept reading.

November 22   
Dear Don   
I´m two months pregnant, I did all the math while the doctor was writing the pre natal prescriptions.  
It was that nigth, our only nigth, and even when I tought you left me alone you didn´t you left me a baby, a part of you stayed with me  
The morning sickness are awful, but I´ll handle because I get to have a baby.  
You know Don I always knew that deep down that you prefer to have me far from you, I lock myself in my numbers because they never reject me, you always try to not showing it but I could see it in your eyes, I´m not that oblivious as everyone thinks I am, but now I have someone to love and to be loved, and I´m happy, I love this baby, our baby.  
I don´t know how to tell dad, I´m pretty sure that mom knows that I´m pregnant and that you´re the father but dad, dad is the problem   
What do I do? I´m scared, but in the same time for this baby I know I can do it.  
I wish you be here Don but I understand   
Charlie.  
Don had tears, the words in his love´s journal told Don how his brother felt, the rejection he felted, the scared he was and Don wanted to kick his ass for leaving him, but in the same time Don could see the strenght building in his baby brother he could tell that Charlie already loved their baby, “their baby”, and that tough amazing it him because say their baby sounded so extrange and in the same time so perfect, he need it to know more so he kept reading.  
November 26   
Donnie   
I´m living with Larry now, dad, well, dad kick me off, he told me that I was a disgrace for the family, he almost slap me but mom stop him she told him that she would never forget him if he touched me, so he didn´t but I had to leave.  
He got angry when I told him that my baby´s father wasn´t in the picture, he told me I was an irresponsabile moron, he was so mad, but I couldn´t, I couldn´t do that to you, he loves you, so mom –(who now I know she knows about us, and she was Ok, she told me “I always knew, your eyes couldn´t never lie, not to me)-promise to help me find a place.  
I still have my job at Calsi, and I can help the FBI, I told them and Colby, David and Megan support me they know about us, and they were shocked but they understood how much I loved you.  
Ian, Colby´s significant other wasn´t very pleased he´s a sniper you know? And he told me that if I wanted he could track you down and “talk to you” about leaving me but i told him and all of them that no, that it was me the one that had to talk to you and tell you about our baby.  
So here I am about to call you.  
Pick up the phone, please Donnie, please.  
Charlie   
But Don never picked the phone up, he ignored the call, he still remembered and now knowing what he rejected by not answering tear his heart appart.  
He was angry, at himself, at his father, “how could he?” at the fucking life for turning his back to the only person he ever loved, because now he understood that he was turning his back at their baby too.  
“I´m so sorry buddy, please forgive me”  
To be continue


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Charlie´s diary chapter three

Don was sitting in his aparment, he had his head between his legs, he couldn´t deal with everything, it was to much, guilt, rage, gratitude, sadness and love, he had so much inside him, he was lost he didn´t know how to deal with it, the guilt he was feeling will only be put at ease by Charlie, he need it to find him, he need it to tell him how much he loves him, he need it to make him understand that happiness without him is just not possible, rage towards his father for kicking out and with it self because he hadn´t been there to protect Charlie and their child, he was like a caged lion, he wanted retaliation, to hurt those that hurt the one he love even when he knew he had played a big part in Charlie´s pain, gratitude to those who help him, he now knew the value of his team, and why the look at him with warry eyes, they knew what he had done, that´s why Ian looked like he would like to shoot him, he saw that when the sniper was close to him Colby didn´t take his eyes away like he was afraid of what his like Charlie said “Significant other” may do, they were loyal to Charlie and for that now Don saw them in a more bright light, they had stood with Charlie and their baby when Don didn´t.  
Sadness, sadness because in the words he could read his love because Charlie puts how alone he was, yeah he had support but he wasn´t there, and that had broke his love´s heart, and finally love, he loved Charlie well he always loved Charlie but now that love had blossom into something 100000 more fierce, he loved Charlie and their baby with all his heart.  
He had to keep reading.  
December 31   
Dear Donnie   
Todays is new years eve, I couldn´t write before because well I had a lot comming up.  
You never pick any call I make so I´ll take that as a sign of what you want and I´ll leave you alone, I try Donnie but even I have a limit of how much I can take.  
I don´t hate you, I´ll never could, I love you so much, and you give me this baby how could I?   
Mom help me find a place, is a nice aparment the boys-(Colby, Ian and David)-help me move, the girls and Larry help me organize things, mom couldn´t come because she didn´t want dad to know that she´s still in contact with me.  
Dad rejection hurts Donnie, I tought that he loved me, I tought that dads loved their children no matter what but I guess I was wrong, It was a good day, but they didn´t let me do anything even when I told them that pregnancy didn´t meant dissability Ian send me to my new favourite chair.  
They had become a part of my family.  
Happy new year Donnie.  
Love Charlie.

January 15   
Dear Donnie   
I´m at the hospital I fainted again, Colby and Ian found me and brought me to the hospital, I´scared Donnie, I don´t want to loose our baby, I´m alone waiting the results, oh Donnie I´m scared I don´t like hospitals, I don´t like to be alone.  
Please come back Donnie.  
Charlie

Don was crying, Charlie sound so scared he knew how much his baby brother hated hospitals but with somebody there he calm.  
Don was scared too what could it happen? Don kept reading.

January 17   
Dear Donnie   
I´m so happy!!!!   
I´m having twins, the doctor told me, that´s why I wasn´t feeling fine.  
The doctor told me that because one of the babies wasn´t getting so many nutrients he or she took it from my body, so that give me anemics he double my pre natal vitamins and told me to eat a little bit more, and that should help me.  
Twins Donnie, I´m happy but in the same time I´m a little scared  
Will I be able to do this rigth? I don´t want to screw things up, I love our babies Donnie, as much as I loved you.  
Oh how I wished you could be here with me but I have to respect your desition, you don´t want me, but don´t you worry I´ll be OK I´ll make you proud.  
Love Charlie.

Don was jumping twins, Charlie was having twins, as in two babies.  
Don´s heart was full of love for Charlie and their childrens, and in the same time his heart ache knowing that his Charlie tought that he didn´t want him.  
“I love you Buddy, you already make me proud”  
To be continue ...


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Charlie´s diary chapter Four

Last time   
“I love you Buddy, you already make me proud”

January 20   
Dear Donnie   
I´m four month already and I look more big, I got a bump the doctor says because I´m small and I´m carrying twins that I´ll show more soon and she was rigth is already here, our babies I can show my bump off.  
I couldn´t tell mom, she can´t call me, dad is working from home and I know that if she tries he would get mad, and I don´t want them to figth for me.  
The gang –(yeah, Megan,Colby, Ian, David, and Reid –(the new agent and David secret boyfriend and a well known genius) Larry and Amita became my gang)- is very protective, Ian yesterday screamed his lungs out to an assistant because and I quote “why we have your sorry ass if not to help people that matter more than you” you have to believe me the poor woman look lika she was about to faint, they are great people, Colby desing a system and they all have dinner with me, and take me and come for me at work, they said that they don´t want anything to happen to their nephews even when I told them that I could have one girl or two they said that no, according to them I´m carrying two boys no discussion there.  
Amita and Larry too said that I´m having two boys.  
Would they be right? I don´t know but I gotta say that I like that I idea, two boys, yeah but if I get a girl or two I´ll be reall happy too, even when they will never get the chance to date, I don´t care what I get because I will loved them the same, because they´ll be born from the most amazing love our love.  
I love you Donnie.  
Charlie.

January 25  
Dear Donnie  
I´m at the hospital the gang is here today I have an ultrasound and mom can´t come with me so they´re here, I think that they are more excited than me, Ian and Colby pick me up and the rest were already here when we got.  
Is very amusing to watch them fight for who is gonna be the better uncle, Ian told everyone that he´s gonna be the cooler because he´ll be the one taking them to the fire range –(yeah him and Colby will babysit when the twins turn twenty)- Colby says that he´ll be the cooler because he´ll cook all the dishes they want, David says that he will be the cooler one because he´ll teach them the “good stuff” –(I don´t even think that he knows what that is but)-Reid-(He´s now a stable member)-says that he´s sure he won´t be the cooler because of an effect that he posses, Larry says that he´ll be able to teach them about science and the cosmos that our kids will loved him the most, but it was Megan and Amita the winners they said that because they are only two they will spoild them rotten they will be the favourite aunts.  
I´m happy, even when I miss you like crazy they don´t let me fall.  
Everything is more than OK I´m still a little thin but Colby said that he would fix that.  
We´re fine.  
Love you Donnie.  
Charlie  
PD: This is a copy of my ultrasound, this are them.  
Don was speechless watching the picture of his childrens, Charlie was right they were borned out of the most amazing love.  
“I love you all and we´ll be together”  
To be continue


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Charlie´s diary chapter Five

Last time   
“I love you all and we´ll be together”  
Don was staring the ultrasound pictures and he couldn´t believe how in love with those babies he was already.  
He loved them and Charlie too, they were know his life, and his heart ache because he didn´t had them with him.  
The only conection he had with his family was Charlie´s diary.

February 5  
Dear Donnie   
I´m already five months my bump is more noticiable, the gang is here Colby is cooking and I´m, well I´m writting you today is Amita´s birthday and they decide to celebrate it here, I know that they do that because I fall asleep everywhere, so they´re looking out for me, they´re cute –(yeah I can say Ian is cute and not to be afraid because I´m pregnant)-  
The doctor told me is normal that I fall asleep, but they worry because they say I can´t be left alone because of that, so they take turns, so I´m never alone, which it would be really upset if I didn´t fall asleep everywhere so they end up all alone.  
I can feel them you know? They kick in my belly everytime I´m sad one or the two of them kick like telling me that a tiny little part of you is here with me, that I´m not alone.  
Mom can´t come, dad found out that she was having contact with me and they have a fight, I told mom to not come it and even when it hurts I know it was the right thing to do.  
Why dad hates me Donnie? Was that bad as son?   
They are again, our children never left me get sad.  
I love you Don   
Charlie.

February 7   
Dear Donnie   
I´m in bed with a cold, I don´t feel so good, the doctor told me that if my fever was still high in the morning she will have to admit me  
I´m scared, the gang is here but they´re not you, I miss you why you left me? Did you hate me that much? Were you that ashamed of me?  
I´m sorry don´t listen..................

Don was pacing what happened why Charlie stop writting  
“Oh God, please let them be alrigth” Don took the diary and turned the page but it was dated on

February 7   
Asshole   
I´m Ian I´m doing this crap because Colby promised me that I´ll get to choose his outfitt for our role play   
I want to find you and beat the shit out of you for leaving the professor.  
In my opinion you deserve to be castrate he´s pregnant and you took off, jerk.  
Well I can´t write more insults so   
Bye.

February 7   
Donald   
I´m Colby and well I´m not going to apologizefo what Ian said because I´m angry at you but, I wanted to tell you that they´re fine, he´s been admited the stupid doctor didn´t check his blood pression and that cause his collapse.  
We´re going to take turns to stay with him, because he can´t be alone, and the father of his babies ISN´T HERE.

Don was in this point on his knees, in the hospital, Charlie had been in the hospital alone, yeah he had his friends, but like Colby say the babies father,-him-, hadn´t been there, the love of his life had been fighting for their babies and where was Don? Not there, guilt and shamed were tearing his heart.

March 8   
Dear Don   
Hi I´m Megan, I´m “talking” to you like if you were my friend but I feel like I know you, since the fact that Charlie is pretty much in love with you, yeah about him don´t worry Charlie is sleeping, the worst part is over, that night we found him out cold and bleeding, Ian and Colby took him to the hospital the doctor kept him like two weeks, your mom went to see him but it was just us, “The gang”, the doc say that Charlie´s blood presion was high and that she mised that which cause Ian to yell his lung away, well we all did that, Charlie means a lot for us and this babies too, so when a moron doc do something wrong we´ll let her know.  
But after the hospital he lost a lot of weight so he´s in bed rest, he´s six month and he needs to get more big.  
Look when he told us about you we didn´t understand in beggining but he made us see how much he loves you, so we understand what I don´t get is why? Why you left him?, he loves you so much you can see it in his eyes, because at least I can see it, he loves you and even when we´re here he misses you and it breaks my heart seeing him in pain, because he´s like a little brother for me, so when we meet each other and we´ll meet each other I´ll kick your ass for making him suffer.  
This said a part of me understand why you did what you did, to fall in love with your brother it can´t be that easy but you should have stayed I don´t know if you ever going to read this but your dad isn´t making Charlie´s life easy, he doesn´t allow your mom to come, if she comes they fight and that brakes Charlie´s heart more so he avoids her, but even when we love him he needs his family, he needs you, because even when he tries desperly to not show it, his heart is cracking and is not fair.  
But until that time comes don´t worry he´ll be here, they won´t be alone  
Megan Revees.  
PD: let the ultrasound picture, we all got one.

Don was reading this woman entry in his love´s diary and she could see the love she felt for his baby brother, the love they felt for him, and how well they look after him when Don didn´t and that ashamed him, he was starting, well no, he was already very pissed at his father and he had the sinking feeling that more horrible things between his father and Charlie were comming.  
“I´m sorry for not protecting you but that´s gonna change”  
To be continue


End file.
